


荆棘鸟

by JingShan



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingShan/pseuds/JingShan
Summary: 俄国暴发户与女装大佬的琼瑶爱情。借梗《小仲马》。





	1. 五月花

窗旁小桌上的玫瑰花已经死了很久了，他醒过来时想到。那是旅馆老板的女儿送给他的，这大概是十多天以前的事了。他病得昏昏沉沉，好几次醒来都是在黑夜里，已经不大记得时间，仿佛从巴黎积攒的力气和勇敢都在来到圣彼得堡的那一刻用尽。

他来圣彼得堡那天是一个晴日，据那个人说这是很难得的。“冬日里见阳并不容易，大多数时候都是寒风夹杂着大雪。我不爱在冬天里回圣彼得堡，但如果要回来，我也只爱躲在壁炉前烤火。”那人像是想到什么，钻蓝的眼睛笑得眯了起来，眼角有着细细的皱纹，“不过不能太贪心了，要注意别把身上的羊毛毯子烧了。”彼时滴血大教堂上略过了几只鸽子，他眯着眼望向那几只不合时宜的鸟类。

为什么还不飞到温暖的南方呢？难道要在这里寻死吗？他从启程就开始发烧，想再好好看看这座城市的力气都没有。随便找了一家旅馆，算是老板好心，将阁楼租给了他。他把自己扔在床上，就再没想起来过，连玫瑰什么时候死的都不知道。他又想起那几只鸽子。他想他就是它们了，不合时宜地来到这里，只是为了死亡。

是的，来这里不过是为了死亡。他是被噩梦惊醒的，此时难得有几分清醒，如是想到。巴斯蒂安早就如此教训过他了。

透过脏兮兮的窗户往外看去，太阳已经落下，远处街道上的煤油灯又被守灯人一个个点亮。像是下雪了，他微微撑起身体，孔雀蓝的天幕下，飘起了几许雪花。“大多数时候，都是寒风夹着雪，如果戴着貂皮帽子，回到家满头的雪粒子。”

他不知从何处拿来的力气，从床上下来，地板的冷气透着脚底板往上窜，连毯子都只裹了半身。他把自己蜷缩在这小小的圆窗前，那窗户是钉死的，这倒免了他推开的心思。他用毯子把窗户又擦了擦，手贴在窗户上，冰冷的窗户被他的手捂出一点点微热，他开始感觉安定，于是脑袋又开始昏昏沉沉，想要睡去。

梦里不知道是谁在叫他。

“莎乐美夫人。”

那是一双钻蓝的眼睛，在巴黎最高级的会所里。

这又是梦吗？

灯火辉辉，霓裳云鬓。男人和女人的衣裙互相交织，高声笑语，烟雾缭绕。巴斯蒂安喜欢时尚，客厅四处都装满了电灯，远处有一队乐队在演奏巴赫，他坐在窗前的沙发里，这套衣服绷着他的胸口很紧，是巴斯蒂安选的。他一定是之前和艾米莉玩得太疯以至胖了，又或者巴斯蒂安坏心眼买了小号，总之透不过气，勉勉强强借着小窗吹过来的风透气。

“我能请你跳支舞吗？”他摇着扇子，不耐烦看着站在他身前的那个俄国人。巴斯蒂安说今天的聚会里会来一个美国富商，个头很高，金发蓝眼。他原本以为会是个口音很可笑的美国佬—以前不是没接待过—却没想过是个年轻人，口音不重，却有点俄国人的味道。

“跳舞吗？”他用扇子掩住了嘴，“不如陪我聊聊天？翰墨先生。”

巴斯蒂安说要留住这个人，跳舞不过一曲，聊天时却能灌酒。而且这裙子实在太紧，他不想跳到一半晕倒。

那人顺势坐下，“好啊，聊什么？”翰墨笑着说。

窗外的风吹进了雪粒子，他开始疑惑了起来。不是五月吗？为什么会有雪？

“提米？”他回过头，翰墨的脸什么时候看起来那么哀伤？他为什么要叫自己提米？

他的心开始慌了起来。

“你跟我说的话，都是假的吗？”蓝眼睛在烛火的照影下变得有些湿润，好像下一秒就要留下泪来。

烛火？为什么是烛火？

他开始真的透不过气来了，挣扎着想站起来，却被翰墨拉住了手，整个人扑到了他的身上，那双蓝眼睛直直逼到了眼前。

“都是假的吗?”

哗啦啦，那窗户被狂风吹开，十二月的雪呼啸而来。

不知是谁推门进来。他迷糊地抬头，那人是一头红色长发，穿着一身蓝裙。

“佩尔曼先生，您怎么睡在这里？”是旅馆的女儿薇卡，她有一双灰色的眼睛，会说一点法语，但是口音很重。

“下雪了，我想看看。”他有点耳鸣，听不清薇卡在说什么。

薇卡有点发笑，一把拉起他：“有什么好看的？难道法国没有雪吗？”

他把毯子往上裹了裹：“不，我只是……”

他没再说下去，靠着薇卡的身体，又回到了床上。

“这样不行，”薇卡用手探了探他的额头，“您还是没退烧，我得跟爸爸说，再去把安德烈医生请来看看。”

他按住薇卡的手：“这么大的雪，不要麻烦了。”

“可是……”

“如果雪停了，我还没退烧，那就请安德烈医生过来。”他赶忙补道。

薇卡有点气馁，她并没有立场来劝一个异乡人该如何。

“那至少，我给您再加点炭吧？阁楼太冷了。”薇卡把羊毛毯子提了提，松开了佩尔曼的手，一手的湿冷。

他深吸了一口气，喉咙又在发痒，他脑袋还是晕的，只能大致分辨薇卡在说什么。

“谢谢你，薇卡。”

耳边又响起巴赫。杜松子酒的味道，还夹杂了一点古龙水，风从侧开的小窗外吹进，给了他一点呼吸的空间。

有人向他伸手，高大挺拔，身穿了一身黑色绒面的挺括西装。

他从宴会开始就注意到了这个美国人。美国人实在太高，一头金发太过耀眼，连巴斯蒂安都没有他俊美。

“莎乐美夫人，我能请你跳支舞吗？”

那个人手上拿着一支粉色的玫瑰。是刚从后院的蔷薇丛摘下的，连露水都还在花心里。

五月的蔷薇最是娇贵。

他想看巴斯蒂安气急败坏的脸，美国人长得又如此不错。

他把手递了上去，玫瑰的刺抵到了他的手心。

也一定抵在了那个人的手心。

“何乐不为呢？翰墨先生。”

—tbc—


	2. 粉蔷薇

五月的蔷薇最是娇贵，微微绽放却又半合，花心含着一点点从早晨珍藏的露水，好似珠蚌里的珍珠一般。翰墨坐在后院露台上胡乱地想着，酒杯里的酒已经是空了。这是巴黎所有漂亮的人，在夜里该来的地方。霓裳云鬓，再来一些珠光浮影。倘若此刻来闭上眼，男人和女人的欢声笑语便会如潮水一般涌来，夹杂着无数种甜腻的香味。不远处的一支乐队在演奏着巴赫，杯壁碰撞间洒出了一点杜松子酒，于是这气味里还要加上一点醉意。

翰墨来巴黎完全是个意外。他的游学旅行里并没有来巴黎这一项，他在长岛的生活日日如此，没必要游学旅行时再来体验一遍——那不如别出来了。要不是在英国登船时碰到尼克，他决计是不来的。

翰墨大概知道这个派对的焦点是他，他是这里唯二的美国人，这里所有人的钱加起来，都没有他多。而他一站起来，所有人又都没有他高，他该是焦点，虽然所有人都没有表现出来。翰墨大概也想得到他们在讨论什么？欧洲人向来不喜欢美国人，家族传承的那份矜贵优越，大抵都用在此刻面对一个暴发户爆发。

大概是换了一首时新的舞曲，里间的人开始各寻舞伴。借着他坐的地方，能够瞥见里间的热闹，翰墨抬眼便能看到那远处坐在靠椅上的那个人。

那人穿了一身墨绿锦缎的长裙，肩上披着嵌金天鹅绒。虽然隔着太远不大看得清脸，翰墨却断定，那是一个男人。但这并没有什么稀奇的，毕竟这里是巴黎，什么都能被允许。五月的天并不算热，那人却摇着自己的那把蕾丝扇子。这个人若说身量小，却比一般女人要高大些。若说身量大，却又显得过于瘦弱。甚至瘦得有点可怜，翰墨心想。

他似乎在笑，却又有些心不在焉。只是他长得过于好看，神情脆弱，看起来更偏向于忧愁而非恼怒，看了只会心生怜悯。是了，即便是看不清面目，翰墨却先入为主认为，他必然是美的。他得如此关注，不是极美便是极丑，但他的脚踝如此细弱，那一定会是个美人。

翰墨觉得这个人有点熟悉，却又想不起来在哪里见过。

“你来巴黎改修身养性了？都不去跳舞？”尼克刚从一堆法国女孩里出来，带了两杯酒坐下，“哇哦，巴黎女人真是……”尼克擦了擦自己的脸。

“真是什么？”翰墨接过尼克的酒。

尼克笑着饮下一口酒，“让人流连忘返。”

翰墨挑了挑眉。

“你在看什么？”尼克探过身，顺着翰墨的目光看去，随后口哨般的嘘了一声。

翰墨扭过头疑惑地看向尼克：“怎么了？”

尼克挪了挪位置，干脆坐到了翰墨身边：“你知道洛夫朗子爵吗？”

“海伦·盖蒂的……”

“就是他。”尼克抢道，“一个空有祖衔的贵族，和一个美国地产商的女儿，也算是潮流。”

翰墨耸了耸肩：“这听起来很像我以后的婚姻。”

尼克伏下头笑，威士忌着实醉人：“你起码得娶个比子爵头衔高的贵女才行，不然你祖父会嫌这宗生意赔本的。”

“所以和洛夫朗有什么关系?”

“嗯？”尼克抬头，却见翰墨的那双蓝眼睛亮得惊人。

“那位……”翰墨皱眉，他不知道该怎么定义那个人。

“哦，莎乐美夫人。” 尼克恍然大悟般接口道。

莎乐美夫人。

翰墨又看向里间，那人换了个方向坐，头撑在手上。在翰墨的视线里，正好和露台边的蔷薇要微微相合。

“……海伦都快气死了，洛夫朗成天泡在巴黎，就是为了这位莎乐美夫人。上个月给老盖蒂的信上写什么……‘用我的嫁妆，他在包养一个男人。我为什么要从美国跑到这里来受辱。’”尼克大概真是喝醉了，平日里哪里来那么多的话，“希望海伦这半年别回美国了，哪里哪里都是海伦·盖蒂的婚姻危机茶话会，哈哈哈。”

“是吗？”

翰墨觉得有些口渴，猛的灌下一口酒。尼克的话在耳边，却又像流水一样划过去。

“我刚才在里面多看了几眼，上帝见证，海伦·盖蒂输得不冤。而且听说，虽然洛夫朗子爵这几个月都绕着这位夫人打转，他本人却没有松口。这位可以说是如今巴黎最受追捧的了，所有人都爱他，洛夫朗不过是其中稍微有点钱的那种。所以……海伦干脆也别来巴黎了，这里也是盖蒂的婚姻危机茶话会。”

五月的玫瑰最是娇贵。它半开又微合，不知是成熟了还是假装风情的单纯，让人琢磨不定，像被猫尾轻扫过的痒。那人的脸又倾下去了一点，于是他亲吻到了那朵玫瑰。

翰墨猛的站起身，尼克被吓得停住了关于盖蒂婚姻危机的讨论。

“……你怎么了？”

翰墨喝光了酒杯里的酒水，上前摘下了那朵被那人亲吻的玫瑰。这花心里还有一点早晨残留的露水，像是在表明，它依旧是贞洁的。

“我去帮小盖蒂看看，”玫瑰的刺抵在了翰墨的手心，“莎乐美夫人到底有多危险。”

言罢，翰墨转身进了里间。

那首时新的舞曲刚刚完了，人群三三两两散开。那人似乎有些意兴阑珊，扇子不住扇着，侧头看向一旁的小窗，不知下面是发生了何事，让他如此关注。

翰墨有点紧张，这并不寻常。他向来是这方面的好手，该玩的都已经玩遍。如他这般年纪与地位，大概什么世面都以见遍，缘何会像十五六岁的少年一样，他也奇怪。

他站到了这人的面前，不过十多米的路，他觉得自己像是走了很久。那人穿了一双白底蔷薇的小高跟，五月的晚上还有点凉，他裹着丝袜，顺着墨绿锦缎长裙而上，越过他的胸脯上的银色吊坠，白皙细长的脖颈，那白色蕾丝扇子落下，于是露出轻盈的下巴，还有那细巧挺直的鼻子。

再往上，再往上，这小巧的头颅转了过来，双颊微粉，那双绿眼的目光，轻柔地落到了翰墨身上。

他的头颅为什么会那么小巧？翰墨疑惑地想道。好似是上帝有意为之，以便精心地雕琢。翰墨想起祖父家收藏的那座阿多尼斯。

是从古希腊的废墟下挖出来的，祖父大概用了等身的黄金将这座雕像买下。神话中说，薄情的阿多尼斯每年死而复生，爱神都无法抵挡他的魅力，为之倾倒。

那双绿眼的主人似乎有点疑惑，细细地弯了起来：“有事吗？”

哦，他的声音原来是这样的。有点低哑，就像钢琴键最高的低音。

“我可以请你跳支舞吗？”翰墨伸出手，那只可怜的粉玫瑰，正滴下最后一滴露水，“莎乐美夫人。”

莎乐美歪了歪头，收拢了扇子。微微瞟了一眼斜对面，然后伸手放在了翰墨的掌心。那手就像没有成年一样，白色的皮肤下是青蓝的血管，还透着一点点粉。

“何乐不为呢？翰墨先生。”

乐曲已响，卡门的哈巴涅拉。翰墨一把将莎乐美拉起，他想这人真是瘦小，他一只手便能将这人的腰圈住。

莎乐美轻笑了一声，手搭在了翰墨的肩膀上，“那我跳女步？”

“我想就目前的情况，只能如此了？”

“你可真鲁莽，美国佬。”

这之后的事情翰墨都不大记得清楚了。或许是杜松子就酒太醉，他卸下了一点心防便被醉倒。又或许是卡门的爱情太急切，舞步太快让他丧失去记忆的可能。也或许是这人脖颈间散发出的微苦，变成珊瑚礁上的海妖，把他吞噬了下去。

“莎乐美夫人，我觉得我从前见过你。”

洛夫朗子爵是个爱时尚的人，这客厅里装满了电灯。那双绿眼被水晶灯照的波光粼粼，翰墨这才发现这双绿眼里竟然还有点蓝。不仔细看，并不会发现。

“这不稀奇。在巴黎，十个人里有八个人见过我，还有两个必定也听说过我。”

“不，不是。我……”

“是什么？”莎乐美将手搭到了翰墨的脖颈，轻轻踮起了脚尖。翰墨实在太高，他或许是这间屋子里最高的人类了。莎乐美那身上微苦的香水味，便在翰墨的鼻尖愈发浓重。

忽然有谁撞了上来，那小巧的头颅转了过去，然后开始笑了起来，他转身依到后方男士的怀抱里，再度起舞。

是洛夫朗子爵。

“你不是说你今天不跳舞了吗？”

莎乐美仰头笑了一下，双手架在洛夫朗的肩头：“这件衣服可太紧了，你是不是让裁缝故意做了小号？”

那手上还夹着那朵可怜的粉玫瑰。

不一会，二人已经往舞池那头游了过去，人影交织，只看得莎乐美似乎被子爵逗得发笑，连舞步都顾不得了。

翰墨觉得自己的手在发抖，抓过一旁侍应生银盘上的威士忌便一口饮下，过了良久才觉得胸膛那股慌乱安定了些许。

此时那乐曲也已经歇了下来。

“谢谢你的玫瑰，我很喜欢。”翰墨抬头，裹身墨绿的身体，在心口开出来一朵粉色的玫瑰。莎乐美的耳朵挂着一双细银的耳坠，这么近的距离，他都看得清对方脸颊上的细小雀斑，还有细细的绒毛。

翰墨牵起莎乐美的手，轻轻缀了一口。

“我的荣幸。”

忽而舞池那头又传来声音：“timo！他们说艾米莉那里在开派对！”

莎乐美歪头笑了一下：“那只能下次再见了，翰墨先生。”

“阿曼德。”翰墨脱口而出。

莎乐美停住了脚步，有点疑惑看向他。

“叫我阿曼德。”

莎乐美挑了挑眉，点了点头：“那下次再见，阿曼德。”

还没等翰墨回应，这人已经被一群高声笑语的人拉走了。

莎乐美夫人，是塞纳河畔人们的爱意归处。他得是派对上最好看的花瓶，还要提起裙子与人一起舞蹈。他得收下不远万里来此的美国人的玫瑰，他还要安抚贵族情人的心。

他要披着昂贵的衣裙，画上得体的妆容，还要再带上不知是谁赠予的珠宝，然后落在最欢声笑语处，最热闹非凡处，成为那颗谁都能碰却也碰不到的明珠。

他要变成女人，他也得是男人。于是雄性拜服在他的白底玫瑰高跟下，于是雌性挽着他的手臂。

这夜晚才刚刚开始，莎乐美夫人的派对才刚刚开始。

翰墨闭上眼。祖父收藏室里，那白玉雕刻的阿多尼斯，流下泪来。

—tbc—


End file.
